


Darkness Gonna Break your Light

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: It wasn’t fair that Oliver got his happy ending while Dinah was forced to watch the doppelganger of the man she loved have a happily ever after and she gets nothing. She was a better person now, was doing good and she was still getting screwed. Nobody loved her and she was thinking they never would. If the universe wasn’t going to fix this mess Dinah was going to make sure she did.It wasn’t hard to seduce Oliver. Working so closely together, giving him the hints of the woman he had once loved, understanding him in a way that Felicity never would. It was almost to easy, especially when she knew exactly how to get under his wife’s skin and make her look like the one being irrational. Now all she had to do was destroy everything. She never could resist the darkness for long.Song:  Missle- Dorothy





	Darkness Gonna Break your Light

Oliver almost never stayed the night but she could smell the pancakes and knew it wasn’t her making them. Unless of course someone had broken into her apartment and was making her breakfast. She wouldn’t complain in that case, but odds were that it was him. She slipped on his shirt and glanced out the bedroom door. It was him and he was preoccupied. 

Dinah quickly checked her computer, making sure her security camera was still working. Of course the only place it was used was in her bedroom. Closing everything out quickly,s he made her way to toward the kitchen. Dinah wrapped her arm around him and kissed his neck. She hated how all he had to do was turn around to kiss the top of her head. It made her feel short. “Good morning.” The smile on his face should make her feel bad about what she was about to do to him but love was a war and he didn’t really love her.

“Morning. I’m surprised you’re still here.” She stole a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter and moved to lean against and watch him. His gaze darkened and he looked away from her. She could read shame and anger in his eyes.   


He moved to finish the pancake and she though that Oliver was going to ignore her comment for a moment. “William has a sleepover…” That wasn’t the person she expected to be waiting on him, and she wondered if he would even mention his wife. “Felicity is out of town on business. We had a fight… about you.” Good, his wife was reacting exactly how she wanted him too. 

Dinah knew that the little comments she was making in Felicity’s ear were the reason she was such up in arms. It had been so easy though. A comment on how good he looked, how she remembered just the spots to kiss him, how his hands felt on her when they were fighting together. And Oliver’s little touches that were becoming more frequent didn’t help any. It had been almost to easy to drive a wedge between them. “Is she suspicious? I don’t want to be that girl Oliver. If there is nothing here, we should end this.” She looked up at him from under her lashes, her most innocent expression on her face. The same one she gave Hunter when she was challenging his directions.

“No, i’m confused but I know I want to be with you. I just…” His arms were wrapping around his waist and she place her finger on his lips.

“It’s okay Ollie. I can wait until you figure this out. I want to be with you too and I trust you.” She knew that would get to him. Get his mind thinking and she figured it was almost time to complete her plan. He was on the edge and there was only so long she could pretend to be this girl he wanted. He shouldn’t have screwed over his Laurel. it wasn’t justice for her, but maybe revenge for them both.  


The kiss he gave her made her want more, but they always had. “Breakfast is ready.” He whispered the words against her lips before he pulled away and plated the food for both of them. She grabbed her own plate and waited for him to sit down before sitting on his lap. “I love you Laurel.” It was so sad that was true but maybe if he had loved her and not his beloved Laurel this wouldn’t be happening.

Breakfast was like something out of a movie; feeding each other between kisses before they returned to the bedroom for another session under the sheets. Dinah was still laying in bed watching him as he got dressed for work. “I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

It had been an easy patrol, but there was no major threat at the moment. She was chatting with Oliver as the team walked in, everyone laughing and joking. All it took was one look from Felicity to know that she didn’t like the two of them so close together. Of course they had been a lot closer this morning and she should be learning about that any minute.

The ding signifying an email came in at the same time she was changing. Such a shame to miss that look on Felicity’s face the second she realized what she was looking at, but the sound of her voice was enough. “Oliver? What is this?” There were tears in her voice and she turned around with everyone else to see the screen.

There was no denying who the two people on the screen were or what they were doing. And anyone who was paying attention would be able to tell that the angle was clearly from her bedroom. “You taped us?” There was no denial in his voice and she couldn’t tell if he was hurt or angry, maybe both.

“This is real?” The poor woman had been so hoping to hear her husband was better than he had been in his youth. Such a joy to disappoint her.  


“Yes to all of the above. Really Ollie, did you think anything would come from going down this route again. We may not be sisters but as close as you can get with what we do.“ She shrugged seeing the glares from everyone aimed at her and her nonchalance. “I guess this means I’m off the team.”

Siren didn’t wait for an answer turning on her heel and walking off as Felicity broke down and Oliver desperately tried to save his marriage.


End file.
